


Hope and Fear

by zyxth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, it will be edited after 20th Nov, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: The Lost Light was stranded on an unknown planet.





	Hope and Fear

It was the damn Organic™ nonsense, Megatron just knew it.

The Lost Light was stranded on the planet full of transparent water-like liquid. Only that there's no land in sight at all and ones could actually walk on said liquid. Its surface was unmoving and clear, if the crew weren't all soaked from helm to pedes, they might mistake the whole planet as mirror.

"It might not be organic,” someone reasonable with no xenophobia issue stated. “Tell me again when you see any living creature here. Organic or not, anything is definitely better than none.”

So they went on to survey, which was to no avail because there's only emptiness in every direction above liquid ground.

While Rodimus was busy shouting with Ultra Magnus, Megatron sighed exasperatedly. Conserve energy is the most reasonable choice when one stuck on a place with nothing but air.

Oh. And eerie liquid that mirrored his grumpy face. Definitely not an ideal place to die. Fortunately, the ship could be repaired in a few days.

 

When the night came, however, thing changed.

Three lunars shone bright above their helm in Delta position, and then their mirrored selves in liquid just _moved_. Rodimus’ yelp could be heard. It sounded funny enough but everyone was too busy freaking out when their shadow morphed into something else and emerged out of the mirror plane.

He saw Brainstorm dropped his suitcase gaping at a sciences-class frame the ex-warlord had never seen before. Whirl was looking at a mech Megatron recognised as pre-empurata Whirl in stunted silence. Galvatron stood firmly but with strange forgiving smile before Cyclonus. Two Dominus Ambus before Ultra Magnus and Rewind. On and on. No one could utter a word to break overwhelming silence.

Megatron's was Optimus Prime.

In all honesty, his life had never been wordless. Thoughts always flowed through him like energon lines, urging him to speak, to write, to stand his ground, but now? They left him blank, confused and betrayed.

 

“Prime, I--” This is not real! Megatron bit his glossa. His frame tensed with tension and locked weapon system struggled to activate.

Then Optimus _smiled_ , and pulled conflicted Megatron into a bear hug.

Megatron squeaked in surprise. What in the Allspark is going on?

“I forgive you,” Optimus spoke softly next to Megatron's audial. “You were right all along, and I should have been there with you.”

The ex-warlord's engine hitched when his back sensed a soothing caress from familiar hand that had always been associated with pain. He told himself it's his target system malfunctioned, but in reality it freaked him out too much to say that he felt safe. Warm. Content. Home.

"... You are not real.” Megatron gritted his denta, his jaw set, and he chanted internally several times.

“And you are?” Optimus didn't let him go. “How can you be sure that after all you're still you? _How tiring that must be. The insecurity. The loneliness. The agonizing self-doubt._ ”

Megatron jerked out violently. Both fists clenched. “Frag off.”

“Reality does not matter.” It's that tender smile again. Damn him and his blue, very blue optics. “Megatron, you have corrected your mistake. Please. Let me stand by you now. Let me take care of you - and you will never have to be alone again.” 

An angry protest was muffled by possessive kiss. All tangible string of thoughts gone along with his motor function when he was pulled in to the embrace again with renewed devouring desire.

It felt too right. It felt like this is where he had always belonged. In a way, it was. The self-doubt dissipated. With Optimus’ presence, he was grounded again. Like an opposite poles, it’s either running away from or toward Optimus, and Megatron had made a habit of headbutting to death rather than flee.

So he collected his wits and retaliated with his glossa instead of destruction. Different method, same dance. Two can play this game.

And if grey servos roamed and lingered on that aft a bit too long, well, Primus knew it was worth pining for.

By the time their kiss was broken, the ex-Prime figuratively melted into puddle of goo. Megatron smirked, even though he's struggling to shut off his interface array.

Overly bright optics looked straight into red ones, pleading, telling, “I love you.”

Megatron stared back in earnest, sincere, “I know.” 

Then Megatron punched Optimus in the face with a perfect swing. The ex-Prime literally rained down into transparent liquid and returned to the surface underneath.

Sweet and bitter taste still left in his mouth. Unsure if it's from unknown substance or internal turmoil.  Megatron smiled ruefully, “He will never admit that, nor will I.”

 


End file.
